Let it Go
by justalonelytheatrekid
Summary: Eponine grew up knowing the Valjean family but she never felt comfortable asking them for help until one night went wrong, and she ended up living with Jean, Fantine and their children: Cosette and Enjolras. Four years later, things start to go haywire her senior year of high school. Modern AU. E/E, and one-sided E/R. INDEFINITE HIATUS
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hi there! I'm really excited because this is my first fan fic and I've had this idea for a really long time and I've been to embarrassed to post. This is just the prologue to give you a little background to the story. You'll get more information in later chapters. Well, I'll stop talking and let you get to the story. Please review!**

* * *

Eponine was never the kind of person to take handouts. However, when it came to her siblings' safety, she had no other choice. Once Eponine realized she had nowhere left to go, she knew she had to take him up on his offer.

Looking down at the number on her phone with her thumb hovering over the "send" button. She took a deep breath and dialed. The phone rang for what seemed like forever, but eventually she heard the person on the other line pick up.

"Hello?" she heard in a sleepy voice.

"Enj? I – I need your help." She spoke quickly, almost hoping he hadn't heard her.

"Eponine? Where are you?" Enjolras asked. She could hear shuffling in the background over the urgency in his voice.

"I'm on my way to the café with Gav and Zel. It's the only place that's-"She was cut off by a man screaming behind her.

"Eponine! Get back here, you little slut!" Panic and adrenaline surged through her body.

"Ep? Who's that?" Enjolras asked, now completely overcome by grief.

"Just hurry," she yelled into the device before hanging up on him. She began to run with her siblings in hand as fast as they could. With Gavroche only being eight, this wasn't as effective as she had hoped. Soon enough, her father reached them, with his gang close behind.

"You thought you could get away that easily?" Thenardier asked as he grabbed Eponine's shoulder to turn her to face him. He only ended up dislocating it, causing her to let go of Azelma's hand. She could smell the vodka and tobacco litter on his breath. She opened her mouth to respond, only to feel the familiar blow to her cheek. She fell to the concrete, as the world around her grew black.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, I'm posting the first chapter just because I already have it done, and I thought why not? I hope you enjoy! Please review!**

* * *

Enjolras Valjean had always hated nicknames. At least, he hated the ones his friends gave him. After you've known the same people you're entire life, they're bound to give you a nickname at some point. However, there were always the same ones that happened to come back up occasionally. Enjolras never loathed a name more than "Enjy". Nevertheless, here his friends were, once again, trying (and succeeding) at annoying him with the one thing they knew he loathed.

"Enjy, do you have the French notes from today?" his friend Raphael Grantaire asked, letting his smirk show through. With a sigh, Enjolras slid his French notebook across the table.

"Only if you refrain from calling me Enjy. You know how much it bugs me." Grantaire simply chuckled and began transferring Enjolras's notes.

This had become a daily routine for them. Grantaire would conveniently "forget" to do something for one of the classes they had together, and Enjolras would always let him cheat so he wouldn't fail the class. Sometimes, Enjolras thought he took care of his friends too much.

As his friend copied his notes, Enjolras let his mind wander. They were all in their senior year of high school. After being together their whole lives, they were all moving on. Although they were all planning on going to NYU in the fall, it was still surreal to think that they were all still separating. Enjolras and Marius were majoring in law, Combeferre and Joly were getting medical degree, Jehan was going to be an English teacher, Feuilly was planning to be an artist, Cosette was going into fashion merchandising, Bahorel wanted to be a professional fighter, Courfeyrac and Eponine wanted to be actors, and Grantaire… Well, nobody actually knew what Grantaire was planning on doing after high school. He'd never been interested in anything; at least nobody had known him to.

Enjolras's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a familiar female voice. "Guess who has extra cupcakes from the drama bake sale?" Every head in the café shot up to see Eponine, clad in her signature leather jacket, holding a plate of colourful cupcakes. Enjolras just couldn't help but look at her. Whenever she smiled, her dimples showing, she lit up an entire room. She plopped down next to him on the dark orange couch in the café, smearing some bright red frosting on his nose. "Hey bro. Mom wants us home by seven for dinner," she said with a mouth full of cupcake. "And, by the way, red is a great colour on you." Ever since the beginning of freshman year, Eponine and her younger siblings had lived with the Valjean family when Enjolras helped her escape her old home.

As Enjolras went to the bathroom to clean the frosting off his nose, he overheard his friends talking about something he obviously wasn't supposed to hear.

"Well, we can't tell him," he heard Courfeyrac say. "We'd all have to deal with the wrath of Enjy." Eponine looked at her friends with wide eyes.

"You think you guys would have to deal with him?"

"Well, yeah. We go to school with everyone involved," Combeferre explained to his friends.

"Well, none of you have to live with him _and_ Cosette. I'm going to be getting the brunt of it, trust me." Enjolras then heard another new idea enter the group of friends.

"But Ep, I thought you were, like, in love with Marius," he heard Joly speak up. _What would be going on with Cosette and Marius? They barely even look at each other. _Enjolras thought.

"What does that have to do with anything? He's happy, so I'm happy." He heard her voice falter at the end of her confession, but nobody decided to respond.

Enjolras decided that it was safe to return to his friends after a few minutes. As he grabbed his bag from the couch, he felt the awkwardness practically radiating off the walls. "Ep, we should start heading home. We don't want to be late for dinner again," he stated, showing his normal blank expression.

The car ride home was nearly unbearable silent. Enjolras was gripping the steering wheel so tight his knuckles were white as snow as Eponine stared out the window. "What are you not telling me?" He asked, breaking the silence. Eponine seemed shocked by his abrupt question.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," she replied, her voice shaking slightly.

Most people would just leave the conversation there, but Enjolras knew how to get Eponine to crack. "Really? Because Marius has been acting really weird around me lately," he said, trying to hit her where it hurt. Eponine immediately grew red from her hairline down to her chest. She folded her arms and looked back out the window, almost looking like a young child.

"I'm taking that as meaning you know something. Just tell me. I can handle it," Enjolras spoke after a few minutes of silence. Eponine sighed and finally answered after a few moments, "Cosette and Marius are dating. It hasn't been a while but-"she stopped as the car lurched to a stop.

"They're what!?"


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, so I just sat here for a good 20 minutes debating on posting this as a chapter. The last part was supposed to be a one-shot, but it actually fits the plot, so I put it in. It basically is more background for what's to come, but I still feel like it's awkwardly place, so tell me what you think! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Les Mis in any way, shape, or form. If I did, I would also own Hunchback of Notre Dame, and that would've ended WAAAYYYYY differently. **

Eponine regretted telling Enjolras the second the words flew out of her mouth. As the car pulled to a stop, the seat belt choked Eponine, stopping her reply.

"How could he? She's my little sister!" Enjolras growled from the driver seat.

"Okay, first of all, she's your twin, so she isn't your little sister in any way. Second, Cosette is old enough to be making her own choices. I don't get what the big deal is," Eponine snapped. She wasn't necessarily mad at him, but yelling at her adoptive brother was better than yelling at her friends.

"Can we just go home?" she mumbled. The car slowly began moving again and Eponine went back to her childish pose with her arms crossed. The two stayed silent for the remainder of the ride home.

* * *

Dinner went as usual. The family members talked about how their days went as they ate. Although tonight, there was an uncomfortable vibe surrounding the three high school seniors. Azelma and Gavroche seemed oblivious to the aura around the table, but the parents weren't so naïve.

"Gav, Zel? You two should go finish your homework. There's something we need to talk to your siblings about," Jean stated. The two younger children walked upstairs, but sat on the top so they could eavesdrop on the meeting.

"Alright, what's going on? I've never seen any of you this quiet at dinner," Fantine asked. Being the loving person she was, it was odd for the teens to see her so strict. There was a moment of silence before Eponine decided to speak up. "I'm technically not involved in this. May I be excused?" Enjolras and Cosette immediately sent her the same glare. This is when Eponine could truly see the features they shared. The two were definitely twins.

"You obviously have something to do with it," Jean stated. "Nobody is leaving this table until the three of you are on good terms."

"Fine," replied Enjolras after a moment. "Cosette and Marius have started dating, and I don't approve of it." Fantine and Jean Valjean barely even blinked at the news.

"That's what you're upset about?" Cosette asked. "You didn't think I wouldn't ask Mom and Papa beforehand? It's not like we were keeping it a secret from anyone." Cosette rose from her seat, now with tears in her eyes, and leaned closer to Enjolras with her hands pressed into the wood table. "I'm just running around with any guy, Enj. At least it's someone you know. And I don't need your blessing, even if he is your best friend."

Cosette bolted from the table and ran up to her room, with Fantine right at her heels. With that, Enjolras stayed at his spot on the table with his regular blank, emotionless expression on his face, not caring about of the looks his sister or father were giving him.

After a minute of silence, Jean finally broke by simply saying, "Well, good night you two. Don't try to make anything worse." Their father went up the stairs and they knew he was trying to comfort the blonde. Eponine and Enjolras simultaneously followed him, but instead of trying to help their sister, they just went to their rooms, slamming their doors and retreating for the night.

* * *

_Eponine ran as fast as she could but she knew she wouldn't make it. Her legs began to burn as she carried herself forward. She heard her father's yelling getting closer with each step, slowly catching up to her. Looking around, she saw the Musain and bolted inside. All of her friends were seated in their usual spots, laughing and having a good time. _

_ Their heads all sprung up as she closed the cafe door behind her. She was panting from the long run, and fell to the ground at the door. "What's wrong, Ep?" she heard from Courfeyrac as he lifted her and assisted her to a seat in the group. As she caught her breath and started to reply, she was interrupted by the bell on the door of the Musain dinging, the natural sound of someone entering or exiting. Her father and his gang all burst through the door without difficulty._

_ "Did you think you could hide from me here?" Thenardier growled as he walked over to her. As her friends attempted to guard her, her father simply shot each one of them until all Eponine could see was her friends lying dead in puddles of their own blood. _

_ "Well, now I don't have to kill you, because now you're dead inside," her father smirked as he left the café. Eponine fell to the floor and wept on her friends' bodies just telling herself, "no…no…no…"_

Eponine's eyes flew open as she sat up, screaming, "NO!" at the top of her lungs. She gasped for air for a moment, but calmed herself down enough to breath. She felt the familiar feeling of sweat plastering her long auburn hair to her back and neck. As soon as she was breathing at a regular speed, her door burst open, only to make her jump. She saw Enjolras, scared out of his mind, wearing nothing but a white t-shirt and boxers with the French flag printed on them.

"Are you okay?" he asked, nearly out of breath.

"Just another nightmare," Eponine mumbled.

"The same one?"

"Yeah."

Enjolras sighed and sat next to Eponine in her queen-sized bed, and gently pulled her into his arms. She began to weep into his chest, and he lightly ran has hand up and down her spine, comforting her. People never saw this. None of their friends or family had ever known about these happenings. Eponine wasn't the type of person to cry, and everyone called Enjolras "The Marble Man" who cared about no one to any certain extent.

They sat there for a while, just sitting in silence. Once Eponine's sobs died down, he pulled her away from his chest and looked into her eyes.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked.

"Probably," Eponine replied, not meeting his gaze.

"Can I go back to bed?" Enjolras chuckled. Eponine cracked a small smile as Enjolras got up from the bed, but she quickly grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"Will you stay with me?" she pleaded with the tears coming back.

"Like, in your bed?" he asked.

"Please?"

"You've never asked me to stay in your bed before. Won't that be… weird?" Eponine sighed and let go of him.

"Yeah, you're right. That's weird. Goodnight." She replied as she laid back down and turned her back to him. Enjolras watched her for a moment before giving in and slipping into her bed. He stayed as far away as he could from her and laid stiff at the edge of the bed.

He drifted off for a moment until he felt something moving his arm. Enjolras opened his eyes to see Eponine pulling herself under his arm and lightly placed her head on his chest. He let her fall back asleep before quietly whispering, "Good night, Eponine. I love you," and kissing her hair.

And there he laid; with the girl he loved in his arms, knowing he could never have her.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Oh, hey there. I feel bad because it took me a whole week to finish this chapter and I kept you guys waiting. This chapter is kinda just to give you a little background on the Enj/Ep relationship... so yeah. Please review!**

* * *

Though it was a Saturday, Enjolras woke up just as early as usual, 6 AM. As he became aware to his surroundings, he noticed that his arms were wrapped around a slender figure, not quite sure of who it was yet. He opened his eyes to see a flash of dark hair draped over his arm and chest. As the tiny figure rose and fell with each breath she took, the memories of the night before came back to him: hearing her scream, running to her side. Everything was perfectly clear.

Knowing he couldn't move without waking her, Enjolras watched Eponine sleep. He loved the way she looked so calm when she slept, unlike when she was awake. Enjolras, unthinking, shifted underneath Eponine and instantly felt her begin to move. Her eyes snapped open, looking right at Enjolras. She suddenly untangled herself from the boy and bolted upright. He could see the confusion and anger flashing over her face.

"Enj? Did… did we…?" she asked quietly. Knowing exactly what she was asking, he quickly answered, "No! We didn't, uh, I mean, there was no, um…" Enjolras was always uncomfortable discussing sex. Eponine instantly relaxed.

"Good. I can't even think about sleeping with you. That would be so weird." Eponine sighed as she laid back down next to him.

Enjolras was ultimately confused. "Do you even remember what happened last night?"

"Not really. To be honest, I was drunk. Like, blackout drunk. I barely remember coming upstairs."

"But, you seemed completely fine. You didn't even smell like alcohol."

"I'm good at hiding it. I always have been. Do you forget where I come from?"

She was right. Eponine always had to remind him that they didn't grow up the same. He came from a well off family, while she was raised in the gutter. Her parents were criminals, and extremely abusive to their children. Enjolras could remember in middle school when Eponine would show up to school with bruises all over her. Whenever their teachers asked about her, Enjolras would always help her come up with some excuse to get them off her back.

"No, I just wish you wouldn't follow that path. You're better than that, Ep." He said with sad eyes.

"Can we not get into this argument now? It's 6 AM on a Saturday, and I want to sleep off my hangover," Eponine snapped. Enjolras sighed and began to rise from the bed. He suddenly felt a small hand wrap around his wrist.

"That doesn't mean you have to leave, Enj."

"I don't want to lay with you if you're mad at me, Ep"

"I'm not mad; I just have a headache. Please, can we just cuddle? Like we did when we were young? Remember?"

With another sigh, Enjolras set himself back into the sheets. Almost like a magnet, Eponine latched back onto Enjolras's side. They did this when they were younger. When Eponine snuck away from her old home, she would sneak into the Valjean house and Enjolras would give her food and they would fall asleep together until his parents would find them, cuddling in on the couch.

It never meant anything more to them than just friends helping each other out. That is, until 7th grade when Enjolras figured out that he actually had feeling for the brunette. He knew he could never tell her. It would ruin their friendship. That, and Eponine seemed to only have eyes for Marius. Since they friends were young, there was always a huge love triangle: Enjolras loved Eponine, Eponine loved Marius, and Marius and Cosette were always staring at each other. It wasn't until now that Marius and Cosette began to express their feelings.

Eponine clung to Enjolras's t-shirt and he automatically wrapped his arms around her again; both of them tangled their legs together. It was normal for them. Eponine's snore is what signaled to Enjolras that she was asleep. He laid there and thought as she slept. They could never be together. Eponine would only ever love Marius, no matter how stupid and oblivious their freckled friend was. Marius was the first one of the group of boys to ever talk to Eponine. He was the first person that made her feel welcome, or at least that was the excuse she told everyone whenever they asked.

Enjolras was just barely on the edge of consciousness when Eponine started talking in her sleep. She wasn't quite speaking in full sentences. There were only a few words here and there, but it gave Enjolras a peek into the mind of the girl.

"Enj… don't-don't leave…help…I love him, papa…" she mumbled into his chest. Enjolras was in shock. He couldn't tell if it was another nightmare, but she seemed more calm than the night before. Deciding that it was nothing he went back to sleep with her words still ringing in his head: _I love him…_


	5. Hiatus Announcement

Hey guys. I know that I'm a terrible human being and I've only posted a few chapters, but my life is super hectic and trying to update this is so hard. I've been stuck on the same chapter for a month without getting any inspiration to write. I feel really bad about this. I have a few one-shots I've been working on for a while that I might be posting, but I can't update _Let It Go_ until summer probably.

I apologize and I hope you can all forgive me for my crimes.

Love,

Chuckles~*


End file.
